Sior
Character Design Hair color: Reddish and grayish brown, pulled back in a ponytail Eye color: Dark, almost black Shirt: White shirt with straight ruffles, with a wrap-around collar Jacket: A plumcoloured fancy jacket with black high collar Neck: A rather frilly jabot Pants: Dark long pants Feet: Classy brown shoes Nationality: There are mixed opinions History Though his early background is yet to be told of, this much is known: Due to his excellent accuracy, Sior was given the task to control the masses and make sure they would not increase and become uneven. He gives out the orders to hunt down and get rid of anyone that exceeds the amount and thus handles the hunters. With such an important service he became a rich and highly respected noble - since staying on his good side reduced the risk of being eliminated. He also inherited his mansion from his own sire. Being a rather lustful man with quite a liking to young boys, he was able to aquire the ones he wished to keep - some born kindred that stayed in the little forms, plus human children that he took into his care and shaped them to his will. Eventually Séraphin gave him the task of raising a human child and keeping his hands off, a boy named Noah. Noah was supposed to work in the SeraSquad but was too young at the time. However, once Sior had become close to the child, and saw him as family, it was taken away for a while, causing a mental breakdown. When Noah came back he could no longer bear himself to see them as family and treated him like one of his other beloved children. Though he tried to ignore that and Noah certainly did not notice, he kept being biast towards him. When Noah eventually fell sick to a horrible flu, Sior went against Séraphin's orders and sired the boy before he was allowed to. Cunning as the prince is, he let this stumble pass until later, when he ordered Sior to Embrace a young man. Sior brought the man home and turned him into kindred, only to be visited by Séraphin and meet his own end. The children, Noah, and the young man who was later named Aimé, all were brought to live in the castle and serve the prince instead. Eventually a man named Raphael dug him out of his grave and gave his life back, on the one condition he would not reform his harem. Character Relations *'Séraphin' (Very powerful Prince) *'Aimé' (Sired him on the Prince's request) *'Time' (What?) *'Benjamin' (Older colleague gentleman) *'Karen' (Tremere lady who does not understand) *'Alec' (Malkavian with all there is to it) *'Theodore' (Apparantly does his job well) *'Michel' (Animal) *'Dio' (Amusing and always so broken) *'Noah' (A most delicious boy and beloved son) *'Marcel' (Who?) *'Jonah' (Dear little child) *'Enfys' (Suspicious quack, not sure if those medicines work properly) Facts *Refuses to recall his background nor talk about it. *Is rather artistic. *Made his maids into ghouls for the children to feed on if they were peckish. *Knew of Séraphin's ability to read his mind and barely ever lied to him. *Also knew what punishment could befall him if he talked back - due to experience. *Dislikes boredom horribly and solves this with ... physical activity. *Was born human. Category:Seracorp Category:Antagonist Category:Ventrues Category:Lords Category:Sior Mansion